Known from US 2008/0241381 A1 is a device for depositing metals, in which metal carbonyls are heated to an evaporation temperature in a source. A carrier gas is used to supply the metal carbonyls through a heated gas line into a gas inlet element of a processing chamber, into which a dilution gas is additionally supplied. A metal is to be deposited onto a substrate whose temperature is higher than the source temperature via the thermal decomposition of the metal carbonyls.
WO 01/61071 A2 describes a device and a method for condensation coating. Liquid starting materials stored in a storage tank are evaporated by supplying heat. In gas lines warmer than the sources, the vapor is routed to a gas inlet element, from which the starting materials flow into a processing chamber that holds a substrate onto which the starting material is to be deposited.
EP 0 849 375 A2 describes a method and a device for evaporating a liquid starting material. The latter is conveyed by a pump out of a storage tank and then evaporated by supplying heat.
A device for evaporating a solid starting material is described in WO 2012/175128. It involves an organic starting material that is stored in a heatable processing gas source in a porous reservoir. A carrier gas flow is passed through the porous reservoir. The reservoir is heated so as to evaporate the solid starting material. The resultant gaseous starting material is introduced into a processing chamber of a reactor, which exhibits a susceptor bearing a substrate onto which the gaseous starting material condenses.
DE 10 212 923 A1 describes a method for coating a substrate and an accompanying device, wherein processing gas sources are provided which each exhibit a container that contains a respective powdery starting material. Heat is passed through to convert the powdery starting material into a gaseous starting material, which is transported into a processing chamber by a carrier gas.
WO 01/61071 A2 describes a condensation coating method which provides a processing gas source that delivers a gaseous starting material by supplying heat, which is transported to a gas inlet element of a reactor by a carrier gas. This takes place with a transport line into which a dilution gas line opens.